The Oracle's Daughter
by chmcguire
Summary: The Codename: Kids Next Door people meet up with some of the Sengoku Basara characters to defeat the demon king! And will love conquer them all?


I didn't know how it would end until it did. I thought it would be slow. That I could enjoy life, but it was gone. My life was in peril of joining together with another. My soul combined with yours. My life entwined in a game. My heart frozen in ice. The rush of the blood pouring out of my gut. Watching my lungs come out. My soul was up reaching. Going away. I watched as she jumped up and bounced around. The giant wolf slashing at her. She was no match, until I saw I her when she was attacking. She was so quick. So strong. So confident, I mean you could see it in her eyes, and that's when it happened. She jumped up looked straight down at it and put an arrow through his head. That's when I saw it the Oracle, and my mother in battle. She came to save me. We joined forces to say: Our freedom is greater than any other today.

"Why, did you help me?" I asked.

"Because, I needed your help." Said the Oracle. "Our strength put together is max of the demon king, and I need to kill him. Your, going to help me right?"

"Why, yes. I'm loyal to you for you saved me." I said.

"Thank you Number 3, so where did you come from?" she asked.

"I'm an undercover teen agent in the kids next door. I've been going to different worlds to find my lost friends. I fear they're in grave danger." I said.

"I shall help you as well for we can be sisters through pain and through love." She said.

"I wish I could just forget about everything and stay here forever." I said.

"Why, you can" we heard a voice sing. A siren in the air for as I can see. Trying to give me a perishable night.

"Why, don't you leave my seven seas the ruler comands it just let me be." she said.

"With, our chins held high our shoulders in the air we will kill all who are in despair." I screamed. Then I shot her for she was gone.

"Thank, you wise number 3 you have lived a long life let it be. You are the savior of my town you'll help me regain what was rightfully mine. The demon king stole all my power. Took it at will while my troops all acted cowardly."

"You, are the one that shall be the rightfully owned the land of the free. I will serve you majesty. For I'm your daughter in another dimension see. I traveled here all in fright told I would find you when you were 28 you were my mother the one I lost for now I should serve you as my sacred belief."

"You are worthy let's go we need to find him. There he is I can see him. It's the huge fiery place."

"Wow it looks scary I mean the lava is orange pouring with fear I can hear the screams of the people that faced him before us screaming in the night air. I can see the image of the frightened armies with there blood pouring out of them."

"We shall go now he is weak at this time which means I am at strongest we are opposites see daughter."

"Who is my father?" I asked.

"He, is my lovely Twilight Ninja. He doesn't know that I got pregnant we'll tell him next time we see him."

"Here, it is our journey begins through his castle and towers are weakened by the night the open sea we rest our bow and arrows at my knee. Now we will win and rejoice in our own. For we will destroy him as a team. We will be free from his curse!"

"Before, we go don't you think I should tell you... how I got here?" said Number 3.

"Yes, but make it quick we need to go before sunrise!" Said the Oracle.

"Well see me and my friends were on a mission trying to defeat the greatest villian ever! We call him Grandfather. He turns people into old zombies! When we were fighting he knew he couldn't withstand our power, so he sent us far away from one another. All but me. I was hiding I promised myself I would find them before something bad could happen, but now I've gotten lost. I think it is a good thing though that I'm with you!" she said.

"Wow, I guess my little girl is quite a fighter! I wouldn't have thought that myself, when I was a kid I was put with a whole bunch of responsibility and I almost lost my life because of it!" said the Oracle.

"What was that about?" said Number 3.

"It's a different story! We must gain my kingdom back! Alright he has two other allies! Oichi his sister we used to be friends in the good old days. And my beloved Twilight Ninja. When we find him you promise to leave him to me?" she said.

"Why, yes!" she said.

"I shall say my battle speech before we go. It twas the night before christmas when all through the house... Wait what the... who replaced my notes with this childish book?" asked the Oracle.

"Sorry, my lady here are your cards." said a guard.

She put a arrow through his heart. The blood squirted over some of the other guards so they backed away. "Lets just go! He ruined the moment!" she screamed.

We charged in without fright. When we entered there was nobody! "What in the world?" said the Oracle. " They must have changed there base after they found out we were coming. I mean you could here me screaming from miles away, and then that stupid guard screaming in pain as I shot him didn't help! Well we should get some allies while were trying to find him. Magoichi, shes not far from here she has helped me before, but we will have to get through her defenses!"

"Ok, lets go right now!" screamed Number 3.

"Here we are! Now lets go!" said the Oracle.

When we got in there we killed alot of guards. I fell into a gate trap thing she had to help me out. Than I tripped over a stupid wire and almost got killed by spikes! It was so scary, and I think I should watch my step whenever I'm here. We found Magoichi, she was at the last place we found. "What, do you want Oracle?, You've promised to not harm my kingdom!" said Magoichi.

"We've come because we need your help! The Demon King has taken over again! Why don't we team up just one more time? Please, it will be fun? Would it not?" asked the Oracle.

"It does sound like fun, but before we go let's battle some of the nearby people for some experience! Is that ok." said Magoichi.

"Matsu's just around the corner lets show them what we've got!" I screamed.

"Oh my god! How much can this fatso eat!" I screamed. "We just got here and he's eaten like 6 bowls of rice!"

"Yeah, he eats alot." said the Oracle.

"Hey don't make fun of him!" screamed Matsu.

"Hey, don't tell her what to do. You should... know your place!" Magoichi said right when she turned into her vampyre form. She got silver hair and red eyes. Her attitude was completely changed. "Now I'm going to kill you!"

We fought there guards watching the blood. It seemed like forever before we found them. When we reached them they were freaking out because they didn't have any rice left. So Magoichi said "Know your place!" She kicked them both in the face with one blow. Than me and the Oracle put our bows to there heads.

"Please, spare us and we will join you!" Matsu screamed.

"We, don't want your help just the pleasure of freaking you out would be fine now come on lets have some lunch we brought some food!" said the Oracle.

"Oh my god, you scared the living crap out of us! We thought you were actually about to kill us!" she said.

"That, was the plan." said Magoichi.

We hung out for the rest of the night. We slept there to keep them company. It took me forever to get to sleep. I mean I just looked up at the stars for hours. In the middle of the night the Oracle asked me if I was still awake. Of course I lied and acted like I was asleep. I just laid there trying not to think about everything that's been happening. I was really tired but the thought of maybe dieing in the battle that's going to go on is really frightening. I mean you try being told you may not survive through this battle but if you die I will be even more grateful to you! Like I was saying at the beginning of this story life is to short to be treated like a game. Time is running out quicker than you can imagine! So just get the best of it while you can!

"Hey, Number 3 wakeup! Come on we found out where the Demon King is hiding! He's on the other side of Japan, and since we're going by boat it's going to take us a while!" said the Oracle. "It will take us days come on get up!"

"Ok, lets go!" I said.

We got on the boat and said our goodbyes to Matsu and her husband. We were on the boat and an octopus grabbed the boat. We kept shooting it, but nothing would happen. So I said "I know what we have to do!" I jumped in. I could hear the Oracle screaming for me but the guards wouldn't let her jump in for me. I swam down and put an arrow through each of its tentacles. Than through its eyes. It wouldn't die so I had to make it where it could never hurt anyone again.

"Oh my god! Number 3! Your ok, we have been searching the beaches for hours for you!" said the Oracle.

To tell you the truth I didn't even realize what had happened. So I just played along with the Oracle. I've had a bad memory since I was a kid. I also hope that someday I will meet up with Numer 4 again. He's the one that I trully love and he always will be the one I love. I hope that the Oracle will be reunited with her love you know the Twilight Ninja. It might not happen though considering she's going to have to try to kill him in a few days, but love has its crazy ways of working. So from this day forth these people were my family. Or some of my greatest friends, and I'm going to die most likely so I really wish I could see Number 4 again. I can almost hear him talking in my ear. Wait a minute he is here!

"Number 4?" I screamed.

"Yeah, Number 3? It's me I ended up here after being in this weird alien world with weird monsters at everyth turn! It was so cool!" said Number 4. "Well you should get some rest right now Number 3. In a few days were going to have to fight the Demon King! And Oichi, and that Twilight Ninja that you kept mumbling about in your sleep!"

Oh, crap I was saying everything I was thinking while I was asleep. Now I feel like a complete idiot!


End file.
